Silence
by MashiMaro99
Summary: Let me silently love you.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_

* * *

_

Dear Diary,

_I lost my voice! The doctors said that I was so scared that I cannot speak anymore. They don't know if I'll be able to ever speak again. I ran to the roof of the hospital and I tried and tried to scream something, anything, but no sound came out. _

_JB and I were supposed to have some fun. He convinced me to ditch school to go out and play. We were on the bus when a drunk driver swerved into our lane and our bus overturned. I screamed before the bus hit and after that I don't remember anything except when I woke up here in the hospital. _

_My mom came to visit me today. She was so sad she was crying. I didn't want her to cry. I think she was afraid that I will never be able to speak again. It was after she left the hospital that I went back to the roof and tried to say something again. Still, not a sound left my mouth. _

_Lily, age 11_

_

* * *

_

Dear Diary,

_I made a new friend today! He is around my age, I think. _

_He was wheeled into the hospital early in the afternoon. The nurses told the doctor he was injured in a hockey accident. The doctor checked his eyes, nose, ears, mouth, and throat before he removed his neck brace. Then he checked his neck and the rest of his body to make sure there weren't any bruising. I heard the doctor tell his dad the nurses will be x-raying his bones to make sure nothing was broken and they would be keeping him overnight just in case he had a concussion. _

_I was writing letters in my secret place on the roof when he saw me. He did most of the talking though. When he asked me for my name, I wasn't sure how to tell him I couldn't speak, so I wrote my Chinese name on the notepad the doctor gave me. He thought my name looked weird so he asked me if I was Chinese and I smiled and nodded. He said his name is Adam Banks._

_Lily, age 11_

_

* * *

_

Dear Diary,

_My mom died this evening. She was on her way to visit me when she had a heart attack. I don't think she died of a heart attack; she died from a broken heart. Dad had already passed away a long time ago and now I am this "mute". I think it broke her heart that she will never be able to hear me speak again. _

_Uncle Lou, JB's dad, promised my mom that he's going to take care of me. They were good friends, just like JB and I are good friends. _

_I went to my special place after Uncle Lou and JB left the hospital. Adam saw me crying and said he knew what happened. His dad came in during the evening for visiting hours and overheard the nurses talking about my situation. _

_To make me feel better, he told me a story about a "Lucky Star." The "Lucky Star" story goes like this: When somebody dies, they never really leave you. A good person (like my mom, he says) becomes a shining star in the sky. That good person will always be up in the sky shining so brightly and when her star shines, it means that the person is watching out for you._

_There's also a hand gesture that symbolizes this "Lucky Star". He showed me this hand gesture and says that it can be my lucky star. His story made me feel a lot better. It was as if he knew what I was feeling._

_The roof became our secret place. This would be the place where we can get away from the sadness in life. He told me how he ended up in the hospital. He was playing in the peewees tournament hockey game. He was playing against his former team and his friend, or now ex-friend took him out of the game by pushing him onto the ice and he slid and hit the goalpost. That was how he ended up in the hospital. _

_That's when Dr. Lawrence found us and told us it was way after our bedtime. _

_Lily, age 11_

_

* * *

_

Dear Diary,

_Today was the best day and the worst day of my life all rolled into one. _

_Adam woke me up this morning and told me he wanted take me to go somewhere fun instead of being stuck in the hospital. We snuck out of the hospital and went to the Mall of America. It was early so nobody really noticed us in our pajamas on the way there. We went on the rides and had a great time. We even shared cotton candy. To remember this day, Adam and I went into a photo booth and took a picture. He took two of the pictures and gave me the other two. He also got us identical friendship bracelets with the words "Best Friends" stitched in it, except mine was pink and his was blue. _

_We went back to the hospital afterwards so that we would not get caught leaving by ourselves. He asked me why I do not talk to him and that it was very selfish of me to do that. Instead, he says he's going to do the same—not speak to me, but write to me. So we wrote to each other the entire bus ride back to the hospital. _

_We put every conversation we wrote in a box and took it up to our secret place. We found a loose brick on the wall and put our box in it. Adam asked me later if I liked him. I was unable to answer and he knew that so he said to forget it. He thought of the idea that we should write a note, leave it in our secret place and come back 10 years later New Year's Eve to see what we wrote. So I wrote a long message to him and he wrote a message. We folded up the paper, put it in the wall, and placed the brick back on the wall. _

_When we went back our rooms, Adam saw his dad at the nurse's station and was told he would be discharged from the hospital today. Adam grabbed my notepad and my pen and wrote down his name and number on it, telling me to call him. After his dad finished filling out the discharge forms, Adam left with his dad. I ran after the car and tried calling after him. I wanted to tell him that I do like him and that he is my best friend in this whole world, but the car had disappeared. _

_Lily, age 11_

_

* * *

_

Dear Diary,

_I've been released from the hospital for quite some time now. I moved in with Uncle Lou and JB. Uncle Lou adopted me as his daughter. _

_I wish mom was here. I miss her so much. She didn't even get to see me turn twelve. I wanted to tell her how much I love her and appreciate everything she's done for me._

_I tried to call Adam once, but it didn't work out the way I wanted it to. I was unable to tell him that it was me on the phone even though he knew it was me when I didn't say who I was. He just kept saying, "Hello?! It's you, isn't it?" How was I supposed to answer that when no sound would come out? I just hung up and felt so frustrated. I gave up on contacting him since even though I still wear our friendship bracelet. I haven't taken that off and I never will._

_Lily, age 12_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

The alarm went off at precisely 7:00 AM. A long arm reached over to the nightstand and smacked it shut.

"I can't believe summer is over and we have early training!" Charlie Conway sighed, getting out of his bed to put on a shirt. "A few extra days with the Ducks would have been nice. I can't believe we all have to head back to college."

He looked over towards his roommate, Adam Banks, who was already out of bed and dressed to go. Figures he would already be awake for the first day back at training.

"Come on, Charlie. You know if we want to repeat we have to start training early," Adam replied tossing a clean set of clothes into his hockey bag. "Though I do know what you mean about the early training. I wouldn't mind having another week off."

They were both juniors on the varsity hockey team at the University of Minnesota. The rest of the Ducks, with the exception of Connie, were scattered around the country for college.

Julie was at Sarah Lawrence studying journalism.

The Bash Brothers went to the University of Miami both studying business management in hopes of opening a restaurant/bar in Miami after graduating.

Guy went to Georgetown University and is on his way for a year long study abroad program all throughout Africa to help poverty stricken nations as part of his thesis for his major in Sociology.

Ken went to Boston University to study veterinary medicine.

Goldberg and Averman went to Penn State, both still unsure of what they want to do.

Luis, on the other hand, went to UCLA to major in the female anatomy. Apparently, no one had told him that Anatomy as a major includes not only studying the female anatomy but the males' as well. That did not go over too well with him and so he changed his major to Psychology with emphasis on Women's Studies.

Dwayne stayed in Texas working on his family's ranch farm and taking college courses at the local college near his home. Russ went to NYU majoring in political science.

"Don't get all stress out on me, Banksie," Charlie smiled, slapping his friend on the shoulder. "The season hasn't even started yet! Besides, if you're that stressed, Lena's dorm isn't that far from here." He winked at his friend, hoping he'd get the clue. "You could just see her after practice."

"Yeah," Adam agreed, frowning at the thought of his current girlfriend. It wasn't that he wasn't happy with her; it was that she was nearby—ALL the time. Unfortunately for him, at the beginning of registering for classes last semester, she decided to be in all the same classes he was in. Plus she was a cheerleader so she was at all of his games, including the away ones and on top of that, she decided to pick a dorm room that was near his room.

"You're still thinking about _her_, aren't you?" Charlie asked, emphasizing the 'her' in his voice.

"It will be ten years this December," Adam responded, thinking about the promise he made so many years ago. "I may be nervous about seeing her. She was my best friend."

"Ouch," Charlie winced putting a hand over his heart. "That hurt. I thought I was your best friend. Just stab me in the heart why don't ya?"

"Don't be such a drama queen," Adam rolled his eyes at him. "She's my best girl-friend. Besides, I knew her before you and I became good friends."

"Come on buddy. Dwell on the past later. We've got to get to practice," Charlie said, picking up his hockey bag and stick. "Connie's waiting for us downstairs."

Adam, getting his own hockey gear together and followed Charlie out of their dorm room, still pondered in the back of his mind about what she is possibly doing right now.

* * *

"Why did you pack so much stuff? This box feels like a ton of bricks!" six foot, blond hair, blue eyed JB Mitchell grunted under a large box while trying to look angry at his "sister", Lily.

_I'm a girl. _Lily signed, her hands moving furiously while she smiled at him. _It is not that heavy. You are just being a big baby! _

"I am not a big baby!"

"Yes, you are."

Lily and JB turned towards the sound of the voice that was now laughing.

JB rolled his eyes at his cousin, Leo Daniels. He too was six foot, blond hair, and blue eyed. Both men have similar features since both of their mothers were sisters. JB was leaner in build and Leo was more muscular.

Leo took the box from JB. He too grunted at the weight of the box.

_You boys are such girls. _Lily signed. _Give me the box. I'll carry it upstairs. _

"No, what kind of gentleman would I be if you were to carry this box? If the football team heard you saying that, I will never hear the end of it." Picking up his pace, he dashed into Eisenhower Building just to put the heavy box down.

"He's still a girl."

Gently taking the violin case from her, JB put his other arm around her shoulder protectively. "Come on; let's go see if Annemarie moved in yet."

_If she did, she's probably with her boyfriend. _Lily signed.

Setting the case on the floor, he signed back. _They're probably breaking in the beds right now._

_You hang out with Leo too much. _The repugnant look on her face said it all. _I don't want to think about my roommate that way. EW! _

JB laughed at her scrunched up barfing face as he picked up the violin case. Together they walked into the dormitory building to begin a new school year.

* * *

"Ugh, that was a hard practice."

"You should have been practicing in the off season. Man up, Grayson!"

"Like you, Moreau. Everyone knows you're such a dude."

It was the typical banter between Connie Moreau and Tony Grayson. Normally, this would have lead up to Connie leading some bruise on Tony's body.

"Shut it Grayson. Connie's right, you should have been practicing during the break." Charlie butted in. "Everyone else has."

Looking around he tried to get the support from the rest of his teammates, they, however, quickly avoided eye contact with him. Usually when the captain speaks, they would all listen and agree.

Charlie knew he, Connie and Adam had been practicing—with the Duck's help of course when they were playing street hockey over the summer for their reunion. He was pretty sure that the rest of his teammates knew that the three of them had been practicing over the summer.

"Okay, then. We're going to run Banks's drills tomorrow."

Everyone in the locker room groaned as they got out of their hockey gear to shower. Nobody in their right mind liked the drills Adam Banks created.

Charlie didn't like Banks's drills but as captain, he felt he didn't have a choice. He needed to whip his team back into shape and Adam was just the right person to help him to that. After all, what would Charlie do without his co-captain?

Even Connie groaned with the rest of the boys and slowly she dragged herself to the female locker room. As she walked by, she smacked Grayson upside the head.

* * *

"I don't know what to do," Leo whispered as soon as he saw JB and Lily coming towards Lily's room.

"What happened?" JB asked. "What did you do?"

Lily peered into her room and saw her friend and roommate, Annemarie, sitting at her desk with her head in her hands crying.

"I can't into the room and she was like that." Leo nodded his head towards her. "She didn't even acknowledge me."

Lily walked over to her friend and put a hand on her shoulder.

Annemarie turned to see Lily and wailed even louder as she wrapped her arms around Lily's waist.

Lily gently rubbed her friend's back. She turned to JB and quickly gestured her hands.

"What's wrong, Annemarie?" JB asked following Lily's hand movements. He set Lily's violin case on her table.

Annemarie lifted her head up and wiped her eyes. "H-he broke up with me!" She handed Lily a piece of paper that said, I think we should break up.

Lily noticed it had a piece of tape stuck to the paper. _Did he tape this to the door?_ She signed.

"Everyone in this hallway knows we broke up. Jessica didn't waste any time trying to get a date with him."

_I'm going to take care of this. _Lily moved quickly to the door slamming it behind her on the way out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

The men on the University of Minnesota hockey team are scared shitless. A small but angry looking Asian girl had just stormed into their locker room and started waving her hands around frantically.

"Do you know what she's saying?"

"What does she want?"

"Should we call security?"

"Are you scared of this chick? There's one of her and thirteen of us."

"What's going on here?"

The Asian girl suddenly pointed at the tall, muscular hockey player who had just came out of the shower in nothing but a towel. She stormed up to him and started pushing him at the same time as she was gesturing her hands.

"What did you do to her, Harris?"

"Yeah, she looks pissed."

Harris, the tall, muscular hockey player who put up both his hands defensively, shrugged, "I don't even know her!"

Suddenly the door bursts opened again and two panting guys came in, trying to catch their breath.

"There you are!"

"Hey, Daniels. Mitchell," Tony greeted Leo and JB with a pound to the fists. "What are you guys doing here? I thought your practice wasn't until tomorrow?"

"We're here to rescue one of your players," JB pointed, "from my sister."

"Sister?" Charlie came out of the shower rooms while running a towel through his hair. "You're white. She's Asian."

"It's called adoption," Adam passed putting on a clean crisp polo shirt over his now dried body.

"She's adopted," JB replied, "and mad, too."

All four boys turned to see the scenario that was now playing out in the middle of the locker room.

"She said and I quote, "You are such an asshole. How dare you break Annemarie's heart like that? She's probably the best thing that ever walked into your miserable life and to do the break up on a fucking piece of paper?" Her words," JB followed her hand movements.

"This is what I think of you," JB continued while the others watch her tear up a piece of paper into tiny pieces and throwing it in the poor boy's face.

Turning on her heels, the girl gestured a sign and all of the guys moved out of her path.

Leo blinked. "Did she call him what I think she called him?"

"Yep, she called him a pussy."

* * *

_How dare he! How could he do something like that and embarrass her in front of everyone! _Lily thought.

She was now standing in front of a large pond in the middle of the campus, trying to calm herself down. She definitely did not want her roommate to see her like this. After all, Annemarie was upset enough as it is.

She closed her eyes and breathed.

"Hey, don't you think you were a little hard on that guy in there?"

She did not make any movement and continued to breathe. _Maybe he'll go away and leave me alone. _

The hands that belonged to the voice were now on her shoulders trying to get her attention.

"How can you hear me if you have your eyes closed?"

Lily opened one eye, seeing a tall, lean brown haired, blue eyed guy looking at her.

Oh.

It was one of the hockey players she saw before.

"So you can hear me."

Lily opened her other eye and nodded.

The guy took his hand off her shoulders.

"Can you speak?"

She shook her head.

"Are you okay now?"

Lily made a so-so sign.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I think you've embarrassed Harris. You can tell your friend, Annemarie, that."

She shrugged.

"Well, I got to go. I'll see you around."

* * *

"So what happened next?"

"She called Harris a pussy and stormed off."

Charlie was relaying the event to Connie. They were both hanging out in Connie's room while Connie was putting her hockey gear away and Charlie sitting at her desk, watching her.

"The guys thought it was hilarious."

"I can't believe I missed all of that."

"The kicker was that she didn't say one word."

Connie looked at him with a confused expression on her face. "Huh? What do you mean? Didn't you say she said—"

"She did call Harris a pussy but the thing was that she was signing it and JB recited what she was saying."

"JB?"

"Yeah, Mitchell. He's on the basketball team and his cousin Leo Daniels is on the football team. She's Mitchell's _adopted_ sister."

"I didn't know he had a sister."

Charlie shrugged. "Not that many people know."

"Ready to go?"

Charlie's stomach growled at them.

* * *

"Dude, your sister is hot."

JB glanced over to the bleachers in the gymnasium where Lily was sitting. At the moment Leo was keeping her company.

"Get your head in the game and away from my sister." Stealing the ball from #42 and then ramming him to the ground, he dunked the ball into the basket.

"Okay, guys hit the lockers," Coach Simmons blew his whistle. "Practice tomorrow, 6A.M., get some rest."

"What happened?" Leo asked JB, seeing the angry look on his face.

"I'm going to rip #42's head off."

"You can't do that."

"Why not?"

"First he's the starting center and second, _**I'm**_going to kick his ass first."

_You boys need to calm down. Nothing is going to happen to me. _Lily gestured her hands in front of them. She rolled her eyes at them both and then smiled. _I'm going to the music studio. I need to speak to Professor McGuire about T.A.-ing his Music Theory class. I'll see you both later._

"Why does she always do that?"

"Do what?"

"Play peacemaker."

"Well, I still have the urges to shove his—"

"Please don't finish that sentence." JB walked off into the men's locker room, leaving Leo standing there in the now empty gymnasium.

Beethoven's "Moonlight Sonata" was played as students filled in the seats of Theatre 143A in the Theatre Arts Building. With stadium-like seating, students mostly chose the seats from the middle of the room to the back of the room. Only a few noticeable seats in the front were taken.

"Why are we taking this class?" Charlie asked walking down to the third row of the front of the room.

"We are taking this class because we need it to fulfill the music requirement!" Connie whispered, following him.

"But this class is at 8AM, Monday and Wednesday!" Charlie yawned.

Adam plopped down next to Charlie. "Stop whining. We all have to take it."

"Wake me up when class is over." Charlie lowered his baseball cap over his face, covering his eyes.

"Hey Charlie, that's the girl!" Adam lightly nudged his friend on the arm to get his attention.

Charlie raised his head. He nodded to Banks and then nudged Connie in the knee.

"What?" Connie asked, with obvious irritation in her voice.

"That's the girl I was telling you about yesterday."

Connie looked to the front of the theatre room. A pretty Asian girl with long raven black hair was playing on the piano. Connie noticed the intensity of her concentration as she was playing this piece.

"How's Harris doing?"

"He's way embarrassed about what happened."

"Serves him right."

"She won't be bothering Harris again."

"How do you know, Banksie?"

"I talked to her yesterday," Adam answered, not looking up from his notebook he was writing on. "She listened and nodded or shook her head. You get the idea."

"She's just helping her friend," Adam continued. "Harris can be a jerk to the girls he's dating and maybe he did something to her friend."

The music ended and the sound of the door from the front of the theatre opened. The room was silent as an old, balding man with salt and pepper hair walked into the room and set his briefcase on the empty table at the front. He opened his briefcase, shuffling papers around.

He looked up. "I'm Professor McGuire and that's Lily, your T.A. Welcome to Music Theory."


End file.
